


What are you so Scared of?

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu Rarepair Halloween event, Halloween, Haunted Hayrides, Haunted Houses, Light Angst, M/M, horror movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: When it comes to cheap scares, Oikawa is a scaredy-cat through and through, but he'll be damned if he lets Kageyama found out.-Haikyuu Rare Pairs eventPrompts: Scary Movies, Haunted House, Horror





	

Oikawa and Kageyama start dating between the summer of Kageyama’s first and second year. Suga had finally had enough of his two friends constantly talking shit about each other every time he spent time with them, and made them sit down and talk. While a romantic relationship hadn’t _totally_ been what he’d had in mind, as long as they weren’t constantly at each other’s throats, he’d take it.

 

Kageyama is still in the closet, a select few people aside, and Oikawa keeps his clasped in front of him as he walks his boyfriend home from practice to keep himself from reaching for his hand.

 

“The Optimist Club is doing their usual annual haunted hayride, and it starts tonight. You wanna go?” Kageyama asks, glancing at Oikawa shyly.

They both shiver as a small gust of October wind rushes past them. Oikawa bites his lip.

 

“I don’t know. I’ve kind of become immune to them; they’re not really scary anymore,” he lies, with a shrug.

 

Kageyama shrugs too.

 

“That’s cool; we could go to Ghoul Mansion, instead? I hear they’re doing the Hooded Haunt again this year.”

 

Oikawa has never done the Hooded Haunt himself, but considering how much he hates being scared and the time when Halloween is nearing in general, he’s made it a rule to avoid things that make everyone else talk about how scary it was, and the Hooded Haunt is definitely something he should be evading.

 

Fear curls in Oikawa’s stomach at the prospect of going, and he knows he has to act fast.

 

“That doesn’t really scare me anymore either,” he says, hoping that the younger boy can’t hear his voice shake.

 

Oikawa curse myself internally when he stops walking and turns to look at him instead.

 

“Are you telling me that nothing Halloween themed scares you anymore?” Kageyama asks, pulling his sleeves over his hands and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Um, yes?”

 

The younger boy stares at his boyfriend for a few seconds before his frown becomes a determined smirk.

 

“Guess I’ll just have to make it my goal to scare you by Halloween, then,” he says. Oikawa’s eyes widen as Kageyama continues his walk home.

 

“Wait, Tobio-chan, that’s not necessary,” he says, with a nervous chuckle.

Oikawa jogs to keep up with him.

 

“Oh, I know it’s not, but it sure as Hell will be fun,” he says before breaking out in run.

 

Oikawa runs after him, a protest forming on the tip of his tongue, but he knows Kageyama, and Kageyama always gets what he wants when he’s determined like this.

 

 _Well, fuck_.

     

-

Oikawa figures that he probably should’ve seen it coming, because the second the leaves started changing, Kageyama had wistfully sighed, “I love fall, and Halloween.”

 

Somehow, it’d went over his head, and now Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi are all laughing at him. Iwaizumi and Makki are laughing so hard and so wildly that Oikawa wouldn’t be surprised if they fell off of his bed and accidently joined Mattsun

 

“Does he know that you’re a total _baby_ when it comes to scary stuff?” Iwaizumi snickers.

 

“I am not!” Oikawa protests.

 

“You totally are,” Makki says, stretching his arms over his head, “You couldn’t even sit through the entirety of _Silence of the Lambs.”_

 

Mattsun snorts into Oikawa’s carpet.

 

“It was really creepy!” he protests, making Iwaizumi and Makki laugh again.

 

 “Sure, but it’s hardly _scary,_ ” Iwaizumi says, “Honestly, if you can’t handle that, how do you expect to handle an _entire_ scary movie marathon with Kageyama?”

 

Oikawa groans. “I don’t _know_ ; that’s why I invited you guys over! I thought you would be more helpful than this.”

 

He pouts, and his friends just smirk more. Mattsun rolls onto his back and looks at the setter.

 

“Do you think Kageyama will break up with you when he finds out what a baby you are?”

 

“What?” Oikawa yelps.

 

 “Yeah,” Makki snickers, “he thinks you’re his totally cool upperclassmen; what do you think is going to happen when he finds out that you’re totally not?”

 

“He’ll be gone faster than one of your monstrous serves,” Iwaizumi teases, gently pushing Oikawa’s shoulder.  

 

The conversation shifts to something else after that – the three can only tease Oikawa for so long until it gets boring, believe it or not – but the setter can’t seem to concentrate on the jokes being tossed around.

 

 _Would Tobio-chan really break up with me because I can’t keep up with his cheap thrills?_ he worries.

 

-

“You know we were just kidding, right?” Iwaizumi says, later that night.

 

 Makki and Mattsun are waiting for him outside, shoving each other into dense leaf piles.

 

 “Just kidding about what?” Oikawa asks, leaning against the doorway.

 

“About Kageyama breaking up with you. I know you guys have had issues in the past, but he really seems to like you now. I doubt he break up with you just because you’re a scardy-cat.”

         

“Scardy cat? Iwa-chan, how mean!”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, because he knows Oikawa is avoiding the real conversation. It’s too late to try to push his stubborn friend to talk.

 

-

 

"You're late," is the first thing Kageyama says, when he pulls his front door open.  


_Yeah, well, you wouldn't be in a hurry if you didn't thrive off of being scared like a fuckin' adrenaline junking,_ Oikawa thinks bitterly.

 

"Sorry," he ends up saying instead.

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes playfully and ushers the older boy in. His living-room has been made into an all-out home movie theater, with popcorn bags, candy, pizza, cereal (fuck, it's only ten, isn't it?), various kinds of pop and-

 

"Holy shit!" Oikawa exclaims, "did you make nachos?"

 

He nods enthusiastically as he shuts the door behind them.

 

"I know it's only ten, but I figured this was a pig out day anyways," he explains.

 

Oikawa vaguely registers his words as he gravitates to the food.

"So, I figured we could start some of the older stuff, _like Children of the Corn_ and _Psycho_ , which okay, I know it's not scary per say, but how can we have a scary movie marathon without appreciating the movie that set the tune for all horror movies to come? After that, we can get to the newer stuff, like the Insidious and _Paranormal Activity_ stuff, and _Ouija_ and that one movie that happens over Skype, I think?" he rambles, shifting through all of the movies he rented from the rental place down the street.

 

_And, I'm back on Earth. Earth, Tooru Oikawa is home and he didn't miss you._

 

At least the mystery of where the pizza from the unmarked box came from can be answered. The rental place was cut in half last year and a wood stove pizza place named 'Mario's' was put in right next to it. They have a rent three movies get a pizza free promotion.

_At least I know that the pizza will be good, I guess._

 

"I think the Skype one is called 'Unfriended," Oikawa says miserably, flopping back onto Kageyama’s couch.

 

Oikawa arranges the pillows behind them comfortably as Kageyama walks over and joins him.

 

"I'm just going to warn you, I'm not as brave as you; I might need your support, affection, and reassurance that there's really nothing in my closet," he says seriously, as the opening scene in psycho appears on screen.

 

 _Brave_ , Oikawa thinks. _Yeah, right._ He sits close and holds his pillow to his chest. Oikawa pulls his knees close to his chest.

 

As the movies go on, he’s true to his word, scooting closer and closer until Oikawa can feel his weight on my left hip. Kageyama sat right on the protruding bone, but the older boy doesn’t say anything because his closeness is an easy reassurance that Tooru isn’t going to die. The movies from a time before they were even born are easier to get through; the effects are terrible, laughable even compared to what you can do in terms of movies now, and it’s an easy distraction from what it is that Oikawa is supposed to be scared of.

 

Kageyama’s always been a nervous eater, but how he managed to scarf down the food that was meant to be eaten warm, Oikawa will never know. Even the pizza seemed to lose its charm at lunch time, when they flipped open the top in between movies and found it to be as cold as it is outside.

 

When they get the newer movies, the fear sets in. Kageyama gets closer, and clutches Oikawa’s arm so hard he’s sure it’ll bruise. Tooru’s eyes bulge out of his head, but he refuses to let himself jump.

 

Sometime around eight at night, Oikawa excuses himself to the bathroom to wipe at his fear-induced tears. Kageyama still hasn’t seemed to notice his distress, so he counts his blessings.  

 

When Oikawa walks back into the living-room, Kageyama’s basically trembling in his spot on the couch, but grins when the older boy walks back into the room.

 

“Tooru, check it out!” he says cheerfully, holding out his hand so his boyfriend can see it shake. “I’m so fucking scared right now, babe, this is so cool!”

 

Oikawa nods and sits down next to him, wondering how the Hell he gets so much joy out of being scared. Before Tooru can come up with a conclusion, the younger boy is starting the movies again.

 

They finish the last one at three in the morning, and Kageyama whines when it’s over. He curls his hand that’s clutching Oikawa’s t-shirt tighter and gives him a pitiful look.

 

“I’m too tired to get up,” he says.

 

Smiling fondly, Oikawa pushes him off of him. He stands and lets his shaky legs adjust for a few seconds before he moves to the DVD player and crouches down.

He takes the movie out while Kageyama yawns and stretches, feeling his self-esteem plummet further as his hand trembles so much he has to fight to put the disk in its case.

 

“Scared yet?” Kageyama asks from above him.

 

Oikawa looks up at him and lies, “No.”

 

He nods and they walk back his room after turning the TV off, deciding that they’ll clean everything up tomorrow. Or, more accurately, his mother will clean it before she leaves for work tomorrow.

 

He climbs into bed and Oikawa sets up a make-shift one on his floor, taking the three extra blankets from the foot of his bed. The floors get cold in the fall and winter.

 

Oikawa would give anything to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and cling to him for dear life, but Tooru is well aware that he’s his first boyfriend. His first _anything_ , really, and Kageyama isn’t ready to make that big of a leap in their relationship yet. When the room gets silent, and all Oikawa can hear is Kageyama’s steady breathing, his bladder decides to make itself known.

_Of course all of the shit we drank would come back to haunt me now._

 

He props himself up on his elbows, but the dark hallway suddenly seems very daunting. He drops back and crosses his legs. Even wetting the bed seems like a better option than tempting fate like that. For the next half hour, Oikawa tosses and turns, trying to sleep but his bladder doesn’t let him.

 

He contemplates just pissing and dealing with the embarrassment and cleanup in the morning. Just when he decides, that no, he can’t do that, Kageyama makes a weird noise and sits up.

 

“You okay?” Oikawa whispers into the dark.

 

Kageyama jumps in surprise and looks down at his boyfriend.

 

“I have to pee,” he says, squeezing himself for emphasis.

 

“Okay,” Oikawa says, “Then go.”

 

Kageyama bites his lip and looks at the hallway the same way he did. _Oh_.

 

“…Are you scared?” he asks quietly.

 

Kageyama’s response is an embarrassed grunt.

 

“Are you going to make fun of me?” he asks.

 

“What? No.”

 

Oikawa stands up and Kageyama follows his lead. The younger boy grips Oikawa’s hand tightly as they venture down his hallway.

 

Flicking on the bathroom light, Oikawa opens the door for Kageyama to go through. He looks from the room to Tooru, and back again.

 

“Come in with me?” he practically begs.

 

Oikawa scrunches his nose. “Ew, I’m not going to stand in there while you pee. Every old couple I know says that’s when the romance dies. How can we _possibly_ let the romance die so early on?”

 

“Sit in the tub.”

 

Oikawa glances back out into the dark hallway. His eyes play tricks on him, he swears he can see a figure standing by the window, watching them.

 

“… Fine.”

 

 _I hate this_ , Oikawa’s thinks, following him into the bathroom.

 

After he’s done, it’s Oikawa’s turn. When they make it back to the room, Kageyama surprises Oikawa by pulling him into bed with him.

 

“Do you mind?” the younger asks, shyly. “I feel more safe knowing you’re here.”

 

 _God is real, and he loves me_ , Oikawa thinks, heart finally, _finally_ slowing with the closeness of his boyfriend. Well, okay, maybe not _slowing_ , but at least it’s beating for a more pleasant reason now.

 

Just as Oikawa is fading off, Kageyama pokes his cheek.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Will you check under the bed for monsters?”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: What are you so Scared of?/// Tonight Alive 
> 
> If you have rarepairs you want to see written for the Haikyuu rare pair Halloween event, hit me up [on Tumblr.](http://xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
